1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential travel sensor for a braking system of a vehicle, and to a method for ascertaining a differential travel present between a driver brake force transmission component and an actuator force transmission component of a braking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brake booster is described in published German patent application document DE 10 2009 47 263 A1. The brake booster has a differential travel sensor, which is referred to as a position sensor. The differential travel sensor is situated on a booster body to transmit an actuator force to at least one displaceable piston of the brake master cylinder in such a way that the differential travel sensor is displaceable together with the booster body. The differential travel sensor is to be designed for the purpose of measuring a relative movement, i.e., a displacement of a piston rod for transmitting a driver brake force to the at least one displaceable piston of the brake master cylinder in relation to the booster body.